


4:35 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24438175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''The worried father,'' Supergirl said as she smiled near Reverend Amos Howell.





	4:35 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

''The worried father,'' Supergirl said as she smiled near Reverend Amos Howell attempting to protect her from a snarling creature.

THE END


End file.
